


Victor rides a sybian

by Pleasant_Little_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Sybian, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Little_Neko/pseuds/Pleasant_Little_Neko
Summary: I saw Aria/Alikura@twitter/Yummyguilty@tumblr artwork of Victor on a sybian sex machine and felt the need to write a little something for it, might expand on it one day but who knows?.https://twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1033707504130289669





	Victor rides a sybian

The vibrations started off slow, a deep gentle pulse. Victor sighed relaxing into the feeling, his strong thighs straddling the powerful machine. His hand placed in front of him ready to keep him steady. The sybian had been kept hidden in its box for a couple weeks now waiting for the perfect time to be used. Even the thought of it aroused Victor his cock standing hard as he unpacked it. It was easy to set up and after preparing himself for it. he straddled it eagerly, carefully lowering himself on the dildo attached to it. He moaned as he bottomed out rolling his hips his hand lightly rubbing his cock. Letting go of his cock Victor leaned forward and picked up the remote and turned the dial up a little. Victor sat there holding the control enjoying the vibrations for a few minutes before turning up the dial, even more, another moan falling from lips. Grinding down on to the fake cock, his face flushed with a rosy pink glow slowly spreading to the rest of his body. Leaning forward he turned the dial up almost all the way up. The vibrations became so very intense, Victor dropping the controller and gripping hard onto the machine. Gasps and groans spilling from his lip, eyes rolling back into his head, body trembling, knuckles turning white as they gripped hard on the sybian. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit, aahh~” the vibrations quickly becoming overwhelming for him. Victor sat there, thighs squeezing the powerful machine, his hand still gripping hard as his body became overrun with pleasure. His orgasm building far quicker then he anticipated before he could reach for the controller to turn it down he came. His orgasm lasting far longer than usual and quickly becoming too much and almost painful. Desperate and painful gasps left his lips as he became overstimulated. “Aah, I can’t anymore” he moaned too overwhelmed to even reach for the remote.


End file.
